Oligomer products, hydrogenated oligomer products (e.g., polyalphaolefins) and their derivatives are used for the production of a wide variety of articles (e.g., synthetic lubricants or lubricant additives). The use of a particular oligomer product and/or hydrogenated oligomer product in a particular application will depend on the type of physical and/or mechanical properties displayed by the oligomer product and/or hydrogenated oligomer product, and such properties can be a result of the method used for producing a particular oligomer product and or hydrogenated oligomer product, e.g., the reaction conditions under which the oligomer product can be produced. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop and improve methods for producing these oligomers, and hydrogenated oligomer products.